


She's Crabby but She's My Girlfriend

by McKayRulez



Series: Plenty Of Fish In The Sea [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy Rodney, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Other, Rare Pairings, Rodney's Citrus Allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I rescued you from dying too didn't I?" "Come on! Doesn't that give me some boyfriend material points!" Oh really, he didn't just say that to a crab did he? He really was loosing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Crabby but She's My Girlfriend

"You think this is easy for me?" Rodney leaned back in his chair exasperated and tired. 

She snapped hers claws in defense and hid in her shell. _"Leave me alone."_

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

 _"Yeah? Tell that to all my friends that got captured by you're little gang. I saw them die and be served as dinner!"_ She snapped. 

"I know." Rodney looked ill. "They even put lemon juice on them." He winced. "The monsters." He shuddered. 

_"You don't really care."_

He looked back to her. "I rescued you from dying too didn't I?" And he did. He actually stole her from the mess kitchens. McKay knew he was getting desperate now if he resorted to that. 

The Crab continued to leer at him from her shell. 

"Come on! Doesn't that give me some boyfriend material points!" Oh really, he didn't just say that to a crab did he? He really was loosing it. 

Rodney sighed when the crustacean didn't answer. He rubbed his brow and tapped his fingers on his arm chair. After a few minutes of silence he heard her voice and looked over.

_"How do I know you won't send me back there?_

Rodney eyes darting slightly side to side in thought, with a frown. "After all this, why would you think I would?" 

The room got silent again and she didn't seem to be ready to come out of hiding, allowing herself to skitter from his desk to under his bed. Rodney looked at the time. It was late now, and he had skipped dinner in his little rescue attempt so his lack of nutrition only added to his lack of stamina. 

Tiredly, he got up and slumped onto the bed on his belly. He lifted his head from the pillow with some effort. "Well.. Good night." He mumbled then settled back down, thinking off the lights. Maybe in the morning she'll be less crabby. 

In the morning, Rodney awoke to the sound of clicking on glass and looked to see that sometime during the night the crab had made a trip to Rodney's new aquarium and was just leaving. 

She made her way up the bed and settled herself onto Rodney's pillow. 

"Feeling better?" Rodney asked. 

_"It was just hard.. Seeing my friends getting eaten like that.. It still.. It'll take awhile.."_

Rodney nodded and looked to her in sympathy. He knew exactly what she meant. He had seen people get their life force sucked out by the wraith, so it must have been the same sort of thing. 

Rodney tried to find a way to lighten the mood. "How about I take you out to the lab today and you can snap at all my minions?" He decided he'd find out which ones personally ate her friends and he'd make sure they'd get snapped at real good as a make up gift for her. 

The crustacean agreed and after getting ready, Rodney held her in his hands as he made his way down the hall to the labs, hoping to get the surprise on Zelenka or Kavanagh first.


End file.
